Anyone who wears eyeglasses can attest to their general annoyance. Aggravations such as frequent cleaning, slippage, breakage, and the like, push many people to wear contacts or undergo eye surgery to eliminate the burden of wearing glasses. However, many people can either not afford or are not physically able to utilize such alternatives. Additionally, many people, especially young children, find eyewear unattractive and do not want to wear them to avoid being ridiculed by other children.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which eyeglasses can be modified or enhanced to increase their aesthetic appeal in an effort to address the abovementioned shortcomings. Therefore, despite any advances already in the field, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts directed to improving the aesthetic appeal and personalization of eyewear.